Baskar
Barkar '''(also known as '''Baskar Village, and Baskar Colony) is a town appearing in both the original Wild Arms game and its remake. It is the third town to which you have access and resides near the Guardian Temple Milama is a town appearing in both the original Wild Arms game and its remake. It is the fourth town to which you have access and resides near the Guardian Temple Wild Arms 1 A village of people who choose to live with the earth. They prefer the old Elw ways as opposed to the Guardian religion Curan Abbey was teaching. After get the Justine and Raftina runes, the group returns to village and they go to the Baskar Pyramid, the guardians talk to them: Justine: Even our light does't reach him. Raftina: If we give up now, we will have no future. Are you trying to open the path of the future with the light from you heart? You are an artficial being. A Artificial heart cannot bring a bright future. You cannot call the future wind. Why you still seek the future of Filgaia? How can you do that? You're all alone in this world. You are a stranger who does not belong anywhere. How can you try to open the future to this world? Can you believe in Dreams? Cecilia and Jack reinforce that Rudy belongs to this world. Raftina: The light from the artificial heart is reaching the future, no way! but wait... this brightness really is.... the light of hope. Zephyr: I'm the Guardian of Hope.... the light from the heart that people have lost... Rudy.... you heart is not nature... yes it's light woke me... If you believe in the future...then use my powers to fight in the name of Hope. Rudy gets Hope Rune. Wild Arms 2 Baskar exists in Wild Arms 2 as the home village of Tim Rhymless. They follow the tradition of worshiping the Guardians and carry out human sacrifices (Pillars) to "empower" the guardians. Wild Arms 3 The Baskar are a tribe of people who are strongly in tune with the Guardian Spirits of Filgaia. The party member Gallows Caradine is a member of this tribe, though he is unconvinced of the importance of the guardians. They are highly reminscent of Earth's indians. It is interesting to note that there is a stone formation in the middle of the village which is an exact copy of the one in Wild Arms 2, albiet covered by soil. Wild Arms 4 The Baskar only get a brief and passing mention as people who used to populate what is now known as an Abandoned Village. Wild Arms 5 The Baskar are a group of Veruni that have embraced Filgaia. Though they are tentatively neutral in the conflict between the Radicals and Moderates of their race, the Baskar ultimately choose to side with Dean Stark and his group in an effort to save everyone. Category: General Category: Wild Arms Category: Wild Arms ACF Category: Wild Arms 3 Category: Wild Arms 5 Category:Baskar Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Towns Category:Wild Arms 3 towns Category:Wild Arms 2 towns